Leksykon: Żniwiarze
Żniwiarze Zwiastun right|270px Uważa się, że największy i najstarszy w całej armadzie jest Żniwiarz nazywany Zwiastunem. Z głębi ciemnej przestrzeni był on w stanie kontrolować Zbieraczy, gatunek owadopodobnych, dwunożnych istot wielkości człowieka, i wysłać ich na kampanię zabijania i zbierania ludzi w podatnych na atak koloniach. Zbieracze siali trwogę w galaktyce; byli odpowiedzialni za śmierć setek tysięcy ofiar. Pozostali przy życiu koloniści opisywali ton gróźb Zwiastuna, słyszalnych od strony atakujących Zbieraczy, jako dobitny i przerażający. Wywiad Przymierza wstępnie zidentyfikował Zwiastuna wśród Żniwiarzy dowodzących atakiem na Ziemię. Żniwiarze right|270px W kilku kulturach galaktyki występuje mit, według którego Żniwiarzy przedstawiano dawniej jako kosmiczne potwory pożerające całe gwiazdy. Archeologowie szukający źródeł takich mitów znaleźli niewiele poza wspólnym dla kultur prymitywnych motywem pożerających wszystko diabłów. Chociaż wciąż niewiele jest dokładnych informacji na temat Żniwiarzy, galaktyka wie już, że nie są oni mitem, lecz prawdziwym i niszczycielskim zagrożeniem. Suweren right|270px Suweren był pierwszym Żniwiarzem napotkanym przez współczesne rasy Cytadeli. Przywódcy wojskowi początkowo zakładali, że Suweren jest okrętem flagowym gethów lub protean dowodzonym przez Sarena Arteriusa, zbuntowane Widmo. Prawda była o wiele bardziej niepokojąca. Ogromny statek był inteligentny, a Saren znajdował się pod jego kontrolą. Ataki Suwerena na Eden Prime i Cytadelę rozwiały wszelkie wątpliwości co do wyższości technologicznej Żniwiarzy. Dzięki potężnym tarczom i wielkiej sile ognia Suweren był w stanie odeprzeć połączone floty Cytadeli, a wytwarzane przez niego pola efektu masy miały wystarczającą moc, by umożliwić olbrzymiemu statkowi lądowanie na powierzchni planety. Zadanie Suwerena – otwarcie przekaźnika masy, którym inni Żniwiarze mieli wydostać się z ciemnej przestrzeni – okazało się jego zgubą. Podczas Bitwy o Cytadelę Suweren połączył się świadomością z Sarenem. Śmierć Sarena zakłóciła sygnał i wyłączyła tarcze Suwerena, co zakończyło się rychłym zniszczeniem statku. Indoktrynacja right|270px „Indoktrynacja” Żniwiarzy to podstępna technika wypaczania umysłów organicznych i przeprogramowywania ich za pomocą technik fizycznych i psychologicznych, pól elektromagnetycznych, hałasów pod- i naddźwiękowych oraz metod podprogowych. Żniwiarz zdobywa w ten sposób kontrolę nad układem limbicznym ofiary, która staje się bardzo podatna na jego sugestie. Poddawane indoktrynacji istoty biologiczne narzekają na bóle głowy i dzwonienie w uszach. Później pojawia się uczucie bycia obserwowanym i wrażenie czyjejś obecności. W końcu Żniwiarz zaczyna wykorzystywać ciało ofiary jako wzmacniacz swoich sygnałów, przejawiających się w postaci „obcych” głosów. Indoktrynacja pozwala na tworzenie agentów idealnych. „Sugestie” Żniwiarza mogą skłonić indoktrynowanych do zdrady przyjaciół, zaufania wrogom czy postrzegania samego manipulatora z przesądną czcią. Gdyby Żniwiarzowi udało się zapanować nad wysoko postawioną figurą polityczną lub wojskową, wywołany przez nią chaos zagrażałby całym narodom. Fizycznych efektów manipulacji nie da się podtrzymywać przez dłuższy czas; rozkładowi ulegają wyższe funkcje umysłowe, a ofiara zmienia się w bełkocące zwierzę. Możliwe jest przyśpieszenie indoktrynacji, jednak ofiara jest po niej użyteczna ledwie przez parę dni lub tygodni. W przypadku powolnej, cierpliwej indoktrynacji czas ten można wydłużyć do miesięcy czy nawet lat. Odmiany Żniwiarzy right|270px Rasy Cytadeli podzieliły znane odmiany Żniwiarzy na cztery rodzaje: * OKRĘTY LINIOWE to Żniwiarze klasy Suwerena o długości dwóch kilometrów. Zwykle atakują pancerniki, instalacje obronne oraz miasta przemysłowe istot organicznych. Według ekspertów Żniwiarze w trakcie każdego cyklu unicestwiania zbierają tylko pojedyncze gatunki organiczne do produkcji tych ogromnych statków. Niektóre okręty liniowe wypuszczają małe drony, które są odpowiednikami myśliwców. * NISZCZYCIELE mają 160 metrów długości i w swej ogromnej liczbie stanowią trzon floty Żniwiarzy. Atakują krążowniki i inne, mniejsze statki, a także stacje łączności i centra dowodzenia wroga. Badania wskazują, że niszczyciele powstają z gatunków, które nie są zbierane do produkcji okrętów liniowych. * TRANSPORTERY przewożą zombie na niepodbite planety i zabierają zebrane istoty do przetwórni Żniwiarzy. Mają długość od 200 m do kilometra, lecz w odróżnieniu od okrętów liniowych i niszczycieli nie sprawiają wrażenia świadomych. Sterują nimi zdalnie inni Żniwiarze. * PRZETWÓRNIE, zwane też „statkami-rzeźniami”, to mobilne ośrodki masowego zbierania DNA. Podobnie jak transportery, przetwórnie wydają się zdalnie sterowane przez rozumnych Żniwiarzy. Banshee right|270px Banshee to przekształcone asari, często stojące na czele oddziałów uderzeniowych Żniwiarzy. Żniwiarze tworzą je z asari posiadających czynne lub utajone predyspozycje do przemiany w ardat-yakshi. Ten rzadko występujący stan neurologiczny zwiększa moc biotyczną dotkniętej nim asari, lecz również wywołuje natychmiastową śmierć każdego, kto z nią współżyje. Poruszające się ciężko, jakby stale odczuwały ból, wychudzone banshee są zaskakująco wytrzymałymi przeciwnikami. Dzięki ogromnym mocom biotycznym są w stanie ciskać zabójcze kule energii i wytwarzać fale uderzeniowe, odzyskując przy tym siły. Wojsku Przymierza najbardziej zatrważająca wydaje się umiejętność tworzenia przez banshee własnego pola odkształcającego i jakby teleportowania się podczas walki. Ich wycie, choć nie ma wyraźnego wpływu fizjologicznego, wywołuje niewątpliwe szkody w psychice. W chwili śmierci banshee, cechy genetyczne ardat-yakshi obracają się przeciwko nim, powodując implozję biotyczną, co ma zapobiec schwytaniu przez przeciwnika. Brutal right|270px Brutale to potężne stworzenia powstałe z połączenia turian i krogan schwytanych przez Żniwiarzy. Ponieważ tkanki gatunków opartych na dekstroaminokwasach, takich jak turianie, są niezgodne z tkankami złożonymi z lewoprotein, na przykład krogańskimi, odrzuceniu organów zapobiegają implanty regulujące biochemię ciała brutala. Połączenie umiejętności wojskowych turian z krogańskim krwawym szałem sprawia, że brutal jest potężnym przeciwnikiem, zdolnym niszczyć pojazdy opancerzone, by dostać się do żołnierzy zamkniętych w środku. Oddziałom zaleca się zachowanie bezpiecznej odległości i unikanie walki z brutalem w pojedynkę, o ile to możliwe. Grasant right|270px Grasanci to zebrani przez Żniwiarzy turianie dowodzący innymi żołnierzami Żniwiarzy i ochraniający ich. Te smukłe, opancerzone stworzenia same z siebie stanowią poważne zagrożenie, jednak szczególnie groźne są na czele oddziału Żniwiarzy. Marines Przymierza zauważyli, że grasanci wzmacniają zombie i kanibali, otaczając ich wstęgą energii, która tworzy pancerną skorupę. Dlatego też, w przypadku napotkania grasanta w towarzystwie zombie lub kanibali, żołnierze Przymierza mają rozkaz atakować najpierw grasanta. Kanibal right|270px Kanibale to frontowe jednostki Żniwiarzy, tworzone z przekształconych batarian. Swoją nazwę zawdzięczają skłonności do pożerania zwłok poległych towarzyszy walki. Czynność ta uruchamia proces biochemiczny, w wyniku którego kanibalom goją się rany i wyrasta nowy chitynowy pancerz. Transformacja daje im również lepszą orientację w okolicy, w związku z czym działają bardziej strategicznie i potrafią wykorzystywać osłony terenowe w trakcie walki Kosiarz right|270px Jedną z pierwszych oznak trwającej inwazji Żniwiarzy jest widok przelatującego w pobliżu kosiarza. Dzięki ogromnej rozpiętości skrzydeł szybko pokonuje on odległość dzielącą go od ofiary. W paszczy kosiarza znajdują się dwa ciężkie karabiny strzelające na przemian. Najbardziej przerażające jest w nim jednak to, że jego pojawienie się oznacza bliskość oddziałów naziemnych Żniwiarzy. Pustoszyciel right|270px Pustoszyciele to raknii przekształcone przez Żniwiarzy za pomocą implantów i modyfikacji genetycznych w ciężką artylerię. Te chodzące organiczne działka mogą przez dłuższy czas zadawać duże straty. Pustoszyciele posiadają worki jajowe, z których nieprzerwanie wydostają się rójce. Jeśli worki ulegną zniszczeniu w wyniku walki lub śmierci pustoszyciela, cała ich zawartość wylatuje w kierunku wroga i wybucha w zetknięciu z nim. Z martwego pustoszyciela wydziela się żrący gaz oraz kałuża kwasu. Naukowcy Przymierza mają teorię, że Żniwiarzom najłatwiej kontrolować jednostki pochodzące od raknii ze względu na charakterystyczną dla tego gatunku neurologiczną predyspozycję do wspólnej świadomości. Zombie right|270px Zombie to agresywna, bezmózga piechota armii Żniwiarzy. Powstają przez nabicie żywych lub martwych ludzi na kolce, które gwałtownie usuwają z ciał wodę oraz minerały, zastępując je elementami cybernetycznymi. Elementy te poruszają pozbawioną życia tkanką, przekształcając zwłoki w przerażające maszyny do zabijania. Żniwiarze wykorzystują wielkie grupy zombie do przytłaczania sił nieprzyjaciela. Nieodczuwanie bólu oraz skłonność do atakowania grupami czyni z zombie szczególnie niebezpiecznych przeciwników. Wojna ze Żniwiarzami Upadek Khar’shanu Na każdy tysiąc batariańskich uchodźców istnieje tysiąc jeden opowieści o inwazji Żniwiarzy na układy batarian. W prawie każdej wersji powtarza się kilka punktów wspólnych. Żniwiarze pojawili się najpierw w układzie Vular i natychmiast zniszczyli tamtejszą sieć łączności. Departament Kontroli Informacji Hegemonii winą za utratę sygnału obarczał kosmiczną pogodę, ale i tak posłał do tego układu statki. W ciągu jednego dnia okręty liniowe Żniwiarzy pojawiły się w układzie Harsa i zaatakowały Khar’shan, planetę ojczystą batarian. Chwaląca się zawsze sprawnością bojową Hegemonia zareagowała na atak Żniwiarzy w nieskoordynowany sposób. Chwilę po tym, jak minister informacji ogłosił w extranecie, że nieznane statki niszczą cały ruch w przestrzeni wokół Khar’shanu, minister obrony oświadczył, że nie ma powodu do paniki. Wkrótce doszło do zniszczenia boi komunikacyjnych planety, która od tego czasu pogrążona jest w złowieszczej ciszy. W obawie, że teraz przyjdzie ich kolej, batariańskie kolonie w przestrzeni Hegemonii rozpoczęły ewakuację. Do zamieszkanej przez ludzi gromady Exodus napłynęło tylu uchodźców, że w pierwszej chwili funkcjonariusze Przymierza Układów myśleli, iż mają do czynienia z inwazją batarian. Wraz ze zniszczeniem kolejnych boi komunikacyjnych zamilkły następne układy, a miliony batarian uwięzionych na swoich planetach czekają na Żniwiarzy. Upadek Ziemi Żniwiarze podbili Ziemię zaledwie w ciągu godzin. Przymierze wiedziało, że pierwsza fala ataku nadejdzie z przestrzeni batarian, nie było J jednak przygotowane na uderzenie o takiej szybkości i skali. Żniwiarze ominęli Szóstą i Siódmą Flotę na Terra Novej i Eden Prime, przelatując wprost z przekaźnika do przekaźnika, przez co nie można ich było wyśledzić ani przechwycić. Była to niespodziewana taktyka, ponieważ marynarki gatunków organicznych nigdy nie zaryzykowałyby wyjścia z nadświetlnej w obszarze działań bojowych ani pozostawienia za swoimi plecami wrogów zagrażających liniom zaopatrzeniowym. Na Stacji Arkturus ponad tuzin okrętów liniowych Żniwiarzy zaatakował Drugą, Trzecią i Piątą Flotę Przymierza. Była to tylko zasłona dla głównej siły uderzeniowej. Kolejne dziesiątki okrętów liniowych przeszły przez przekaźnik Charona, przy którym czekała Pierwsza Flota, lecz ta została wkrótce zniszczona. Czwarta Flota, umiejscowiona w pobliżu Ziemi, dowiedziała się o ataku z kilkuminutowym wyprzedzeniem. Ona również nie miała szans. Po zniszczeniu boi komunikacyjnych Ziemi mniejsze niszczyciele Żniwiarzy usunęły wszystkie satelity GPS i telekomunikacyjne na ziemskiej orbicie, a także przecięły podmorskie kable światłowodowe łączące kontynenty. Ruch oporu na Ziemi posługuje się od tego czasu przestarzałymi wieżami radiowymi oraz kilkoma kwantowymi komunikatorami stanu splątanego, których sparowane końcówki znajdują się na innych kontynentach lub poza Układem Słonecznym. Łączność jest tak ograniczona, że los całych krajów pozostaje nieznany. Okręty liniowe zbombardowały instalacje obronne oraz ośrodki przemysłowe, unicestwiając całe kilkumilionowe miasta, takie jak Adelajda, Hamburg, Al Dżubajl czy Fort Worth. Tymczasem niszczyciele Żniwiarzy zeszły do atmosfery, by roztopić drogi i zająć skupiska ludności przy minimalnej liczbie ofiar. Nie jest to jednak przykład miłosierdzia Żniwiarzy. Chodzi raczej o zgromadzenie zdobyczy w jednym miejscu, żeby nadchodzące zbiory były łatwiejsze. Bitwa o Palaven Kiedy upadł Taetrus, turianie wiedzieli o Żniwiarzach niewiele poza tym, że zależy im na ich rozwścieczeniu. Zachowując spokój, turianie zgromadzili siły wokół swojej ojczystej planety, Palavenu. Admirał floty Irix Coronati rozkazał, by w pobliżu przekaźnika prowadzącego do układu stacjonowały tylko dwa statki-bazy, Niezrażony i Niezachwiany, co później nazwano „kwadransowym planem”. Po przybyciu floty Żniwiarzy, ze statków wystartowały roje myśliwców bezzałogowych i sond szpiegowskich. Wkrótce uległy one zniszczeniu, lecz sondy przekazały kluczowe dane na temat zasięgu skutecznego, składu floty i dokładnej pozycji Żniwiarzy. Pozostałe statki turian ruszyły wówczas do prawdziwej obrony układu. Świadom większego zasięgu broni Żniwiarzy, Coronati dokonał śmiałego krótkiego skoku w prędkość nadświetlną, z której wyprowadził swoje pancerniki w środku floty Żniwiarzy. Pancerniki zwróciły się wówczas głównymi działami w stronę Żniwiarzy, którzy również musieli się obrócić, aby strzelać do turian. Fortel ten wykorzystał rozmiary Żniwiarzy przeciwko nim – dzięki większej zwrotności turiańskie pancerniki jako pierwsze miały swoje cele na linii strzału, a ich zmasowany ogień strącił kilka okrętów liniowych Żniwiarzy. Żniwiarze natychmiast odpowiedzieli. Ich niszczyciele wykonały skok nad powierzchnię Palavenu i rozpoczęły uderzenia orbitalne na turiańskie miasta. Turianie, zmuszeni do obrony planety, znaleźli się w wirze zaciętej batalii z dala od przekaźnika, z którego wynurzał się nieskończony wręcz szereg statków Żniwiarzy. Po odniesieniu ogromnych strat Coronati dał rozkaz odwrotu. Turianie utrzymują, że Palaven nie został utracony – bitwa po prostu przeniosła się na powierzchnię. Z transporterów Żniwiarzy wyległy na planetę hordy zombie z zadaniem schwytania jej mieszkańców, lecz okazało się to niezbyt skuteczne. Okręty liniowe Żniwiarzy niszczą miasto za miastem. Znaczna część turiańskiej floty jest jednak wciąż sprawna, a ludność – dobrze uzbrojona. Turianie nie dają się zastraszyć. Bitwa o Rannocha Plan odzyskania przez quarian ojczystej planety był ryzykowny i mógł z łatwością doprowadzić do ich unicestwienia, gdyby nie znalazło się pokojowe rozwiązanie. W początkowej bitwie okazało się, że połączone siły ciężkiej floty i części floty patrolowej quarian nie mają szans z ulepszonymi przez Żniwiarzy statkami gethów. Chcąc oddalić widmo porażki, quarianie uciekli z prędkością nadświetlną do floty cywilnej na drugą stronę Tikkuna, słońca Rannocha. Znalazłszy tam tymczasowe schronienie, dające im jednak tylko kilka minut na przygotowanie w przypadku zauważenia przez zwiadowcę gethów, quarianie zaplanowali kontrataki mające na celu przerwanie połączenia gethów ze Żniwiarzami. Najpierw zaatakowali uszkodzony pancernik gethów, a następnie wysłali na powierzchnię Rannocha siły uderzeniowe z zadaniem zniszczenia Żniwiarza, który przesyłał gethom ulepszone oprogramowanie. Kiedy połączenie ze Żniwiarzem zostało przerwane, czas reakcji i inteligencja gethów chwilowo się pogorszyły, co dało przewagę quarianom. Wówczas jednak komandor Shepard i admirał Shala'Raan vas Tonbay wydają specjalny rozkaz przerwania walki przed odzyskaniem przez gethy pełni możliwości. Dobrze o quarianach świadczy to, że wszystkie trzy floty wykonały rozkaz przerwania ognia, łącznie z flotą cywilną, która miała niewielkie doświadczenie bojowe. Gethy zaś nie żywiły urazy do swoich wrogów i przerwały walkę z żelazną dyscypliną. Jeszcze nie wiadomo, jak powiedzie się quarianom i gethom koegzystencja na Rannochu. Dotychczas obie strony wysłały znaczne siły wojskowe do odparcia Żniwiarzy. Biorąc pod uwagę wieloletnią wrogość pomiędzy gethami i quarianami, niewykluczone, że Żniwiarze nie wzięli pod uwagę możliwości powstania takiego sojuszu i nie będą przygotowani do walki z obiema armadami. Cud na Palavenie Kontratak turian i krogan na Palaven stanowił połączenie podstępu, odwagi i nieustępliwości. Najpierw turianie dokonali przecieku fałszywego planu bitwy, opartego na taktyce zastosowanej na początku ataku na Palaven. Następnie pancernik Niezłomny zgłosił udawany problem z napędem i wyszedł z nadświetlnej w pobliżu Menae, księżyca Palavenu. Na pomoc Niezłomnemu posłano trzy inne pancerniki wraz z towarzyszącymi im flotami – stanowiły kuszący cel, mający odciągnąć okręty liniowe Żniwiarzy od Palavenu. Następnie w atmosferę planety weszły turiańskie transportowce, uwalniając promy, szybowce i kapsuły z żołnierzami. Z początku Żniwiarze nie pojmowali powagi zagrożenia – po wykryciu lądujących jednostek na ich spotkanie posłano właściwie tylko zombie i roje Zbieraczy. Dzięki temu krogańscy komandosi mogli połączyć siły z palaveńskim ruchem oporu i przekazać mu bomby odkształcające oraz broń atomową. W wyniku jednoczesnych ataków na całej planecie, statki Żniwiarzy zaczęły wybuchać. Członkom turiańskiego ruchu oporu udało się przemycić bomby na pokład, kiedy statki-przetwórnie, transportowce, a nawet niszczyciele i okręty liniowe Żniwiarzy otworzyły kadłuby, aby dokonać indoktrynacji przywódców turian. Wielkie obszary przeszły pod kontrolę turian i krogan. Wiadomość o zwycięstwie dostarczyła bardzo potrzebnego pokrzepienia turiańskiemu ruchowi oporu i ludności galaktyki. Akcja ta nie obyła się jednak bez ofiar. Turiańscy bojownicy oddali życie, by dopilnować detonacji ładunków, a zniszczone statki-przetwórnie były pełne cywilów, którzy ponieśli pewną śmierć-tak samo jakby zostali zebrani. O zmarłych generał Minin Resvirix powiedział: „Kimkolwiek byli za życia, w śmierci nie mieli sobie równych. Są godni połączenia się z duchem samego Palavenu”. Desperackie środki W obliczu całkowitego unicestwienia stratedzy wojskowi zaczęli brać pod uwagę ekstremalne metody powstrzymania Żniwiarzy. Dwie najbardziej prawdopodobne z nich to zniszczenie przekaźników masy i użycie statków w roli samobójczej broni. Zniszczenie przekaźnika masy nie jest realnym sposobem powstrzymania pochodu Żniwiarzy. Choć niedawno udowodniono, że da się je zniszczyć, z uszkodzonego przekaźnika zostaje uwolniona olbrzymia ilość energii, wystarczająca, by zgładzić każdą planetę typu ziemskiego w układzie położonym blisko przekaźnika. Ewakuacja milionów, a nawet miliardów mieszkańców z okolic każdego przekaźnika trwałaby za długo, a Rada nie jest skłonna poświęcić tak wielu istnień, dopóki istnieje szansa ocalenia ich dzięki walce. Jeśli zaś nawet taka planeta przetrwa zniszczenie przekaźnika, Żniwiarze odznaczają się niewyczerpaną cierpliwością. Przybyli z ciemnej przestrzeni za pomocą konwencjonalnego transportu nadświetlnego – poruszanie się po galaktyce nie jest dla nich przeszkodą nie do pokonania. Statki są natomiast zbyt kosztowne, by używać ich jako pocisków, biorąc pod uwagę, że poważne uszkodzenie Żniwiarza wymagałoby wielu zderzeń. Niektórzy kanapowi admirałowie sugerują, że statek poruszający się szybciej od światła mógłby zniszczyć okręt liniowy Żniwiarzy, ale wszystkie statki korzystające z technologii efektu masy mają wbudowane na sztywno zabezpieczenia uniemożliwiające zderzenia podczas podróży z prędkością nadświetlną. Jeśli system planowania kursu napotka duży obiekt na drodze planowanego skoku, napęd nadświetlny odmawia pracy. Zabezpieczenie to nie jest doskonałe – przy prędkości światła sensory wykrywają tylko obiekty w pewnej odległości, a nawigator musi wytyczyć resztę kursu – jest jednak na tyle nieodłączną częścią procesu wchodzenia w nadświetlną, że usunięcie go jest właściwie niemożliwe. Cynicy wśród analityków wywiadu zauważają, że tajemnicę technologii efektu masy, łącznie z owym zabezpieczeniem, zawsze przypisywano proteanom – tak samo jak przekaźniki masy. Upadek Thessii Inwazja na Thessię nie poszła Żniwiarzom równie gładko co ataki przeciwko innym gatunkom. Zamiast ciążyć jak inni do czołowej konfrontacji, asari uciekły się do nękania swoich najeźdźców niebezpiecznymi wypadami. Stosując metody walki partyzanckiej – takie jak zniszczenie statku Żniwiarzy i ucieczka w nadświetlną, by uniknąć wytropienia – asari zmusiły Żniwiarzy do pozostania w defensywie. Niestety, dzięki przewadze liczebnej Żniwiarze mogli pogodzić się z pewnymi stratami, więc wkrótce przestali przejmować się skierowanymi w nich atakami i rozpoczęli bombardowanie Thessii z orbity. To z kolei zmusiło asari do obrony ojczystej planety w bardziej konwencjonalny sposób, w bezpośrednim starciu z oddziałami Żniwiarzy. Gdy Żniwiarze wylądowali na Thessii, rozpoczęły się zbiory. Wówczas doszło do szybkiej i brutalnej rzezi wojsk naziemnych asari. Opór wyszkolonych biotyczek prawie wcale nie spowalniał najeźdźców. Niewielka siła liczebna obrończyń Thessii i brak przygotowania do walki z przeważającymi siłami wroga przyczyniły się w końcu do upadku planety. Zamach Cerberusa Próba przewrotu radnego Udiny z pewnością będzie jeszcze długo analizowana, ale już teraz zaczyna się wyłaniać jej spójny obraz. Udina nawiązał kontakt z Cerberusem, żeby koordynować działania mające doprowadzić do bezkrwawego przejęcia władzy na Cytadeli, a następnie zmusić pozostałych radnych do nadania mu specjalnych uprawnień, pozwalających mu dowodzić flotą Cytadeli. Siły te pragnął następnie wykorzystać do ratowania swojej ojczyzny, Ziemi. Plan szybko napotkał na trudności, gdy w sytuacji zorientowali się Egzekutor Pallin i salariański członek Rady. Przez to stali się oni celem czołowych zabójców Człowieka Iluzji pod wodzą Kai Lenga. Udina nie miał wyboru -musiał wesprzeć zabójców siłami wojskowymi wystarczającymi do utrzymania kontroli nad Cytadelą. Schwytani zamachowcy ujawnili, że sojusz obu tych grup nie należał do trwałych: Udina mógł planować zdradę Cerberusa po otrzymaniu władzy nad flotą, Leng natomiast uciekł, kiedy uznał, że Udina nie osiągnie powodzenia. Liczne plotki głoszą, że Udina mógł paść ofiarą indoktrynacji Żniwiarzy. Jego działania idealnie wpisały się w ich plany – nawet nieudany zamach poważnie utrudniłby zarządzanie Cytadelą. W razie powodzenia plany odzyskania Ziemi zakończyłyby się zapewne katastrofą, po której flota Cytadeli nie odzyskałaby dawnej sprawności bojowej. Brak jednak bezpośrednich dowodów indoktrynacji, trudno też wskazać jej możliwy czas i miejsce. Bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że działania Udiny były efektem desperacji, przez którą ludzkość straciła swojego przedstawiciela w Radzie. Kategoria:Leksykon